I've Been Waiting For You
by Estes01
Summary: Harry's feeling a little lonely, and he wishes he had someone of his own. Ron hears wind of it, and feels his calling.


**Author's Notes**: This Story was originally requested by a friend for me to write. It's technically my first ever slash fic that I wrote. And I want to give thanks to Dory2o2 for looking at it and revising it. We are truly sorry if we missed something since we did this at two in the morning.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own non of the characters or the world, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomington.

* * *

><p>It was one of the coldest, rainiest days in November, and Care of Magical Creatures was being held outside. Harry huddled under his hooded cloak as the rain continued to fall. Hagrids booming voice was loud enough that the rain was drowned out by it. Harry started to shiver as every inch of him was soaked with the rain continuing to pour on them. Harry was really thankful that a few minutes later Hagrid dismissed class.<p>

Starting to walk back up the hill back to the castle, All Harry could think about was a nice warm shower. But he also wished of something else. He wished he had someone to cuddle with. A tall, warm, and welcoming arms to just lay with him in bed, Winter was just around the corner and Harry was really thinking about how he was alone. Yes, Boy wonder was alone. It all started when he realized a few months back that he was gay and the transition of that was still trying to set in. It was really difficult at the time but he knew it was who he was and he was determined to just let it take it's course. The only person that knew was Hermione, she was the only person that he could trust in his time of need. He remembers the conversation that they had late that night. She was warming and welcoming to it as she held him as he let the feelings flow freely. Now when they talk, she always has a smile on her face and they always had their talks about boys. Course, Hermione knew that Harry was thinking about something and was gentle about it.

"Harry, are you all right? You seem- Well, upset about something." She asked as they were walking into the Entrance Hall, climbing up the marble stairs heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry took a deep breath as he started to collect his thoughts.

"Sometimes, I just feel like I'm alone. You know? I mean, I want someone that I can call my own, it just really gets to me sometimes." Harry said as the pushed through to the Grand staircase before he continued. "I honestly don't think that there is another guy for me here. Cause right now, I just wish that there was someone for me to cuddle up with and hold me so I can just sleep and warm up." He finished as he felt the loneliness setting in, as they continued to climb the stair case, Hermione was processing all of the information that Harry had spoke to her.

"Well, maybe there is someone, you just haven't really opened up and looked?" She said as they climbed through the portrait hole. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you?"

"Your probably right, but still. It'd be nice if I had someone now, but I guess I'll just have to deal by myself." Harry said. Before they departed one another, Hermione gave Harry a hug before taking their separate dorms. Harry went to his trunk and found a pair of clean pajamas and went to the showers. He often wondered if there was someone out there for him. He took a deep breath as he let the warm water surround him as he felt his tense muscles relax and warm up as the steam started to build around him. Harry actually did have an eye for someone. But he was scared half to death that something bad will happen. He tried to push the thought out of his head but it was no use. After about an hour and a half in the shower, Harry finally turned the taps off and stepped out of the showers. He was warm again as he figured that maybe a little nap would do him some good.

Finally, as he was dressed in his pajamas as he crawled into this four poster and slid under the blankets. Taking a deep breath, he felt the comfort of his bed swirl around him. He felt comfortable as he turned over and looked at Ron's bed. Harry felt something for the tall, pale skinned, freckled friend that he's known for ages now. Sure, they were best friends and all, but Harry often wondered what it would be like to have a best friend as your boyfriend. He sighed as he knew that Ron wasn't going to consider Harry that way. There were a few reasons to why he would think this; the first, Ron's always talking about girls. It was given that Ron was straight and looking at every single girl that went by. He would often catch him looking at Lavender Brown or Ramilda Vane. Harry knew that they weren't Ron's type and would often resist the urge to snatch him up into his arms and yell "MINE!" it would make him jealous, but he tries to ignore it and not show any signs of it. The second reason is that Ron would really not accept Harry that way. That reason alone makes Harry's heart drop as he knows what he wants but he can't have it. Taking another deep breath, he turned over to the other side of his bed, taking his glasses off and placing them on the bed side table, he snuggled up under the blankets and attempted to drift off to sleep, not knowing that someone was going to be watching him as he falls into a deep slumber.

Ron has been having difficulties with figuring something out in his head. There was a weird feeling to him, He would often catch himself looking at other guy's, in the showers, during practice, even when they were eating. Watching how their jaw would chew as the would follow the lines down to their neck and shoulders, showing how defined their muscle tone was. It was something that Ron is not use to. Yet, it felt so... Right?

In attempt to shake the feeling, Ron would try and find a book to read. But since he hated reading it was no use. Ron then tried to find an outlet in hope of things. But alas, looking at girl never did help. Until one night, when he was sleeping, he had a dream that it was Harry who was near him, looking up at him with stunning green eyes. His heart hammering away as Harry started to lean in. Ron mimicked the motion as their lips touched. Shortly later, Ron woke to find himself staring at the ceiling. It was then Ron knew what it was. Ron had feelings for the Boy Wonder, his best mate in the whole world. Ron wondered if it was true that he was gay himself. But he told him self to take things slow and let them fall into place.

The following day, the weather was terrible. Rain, windy and cold as Ron stumbled out of bed. Looking over to find Harry still asleep. Ron felt a small twinge of peace fill him as he watched the boy wonder sleep peacefully. A small smile started to crawl on his face as he wished he could just wake him with a gentle kiss. Finally, deciding against it, Ron gathered his clothes and went to have his morning shower. Throughout the day, Ron was always making quick side glances to Harry. Looking at him, admiring him, letting a small smile crawl on his face as he would watch Harry in the middle of class. He would then snap out of it as he would go back to his work.

The last class of the day was Miserable in Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was drenched and not phased by the cold. But he watched with heart ache as Harry started trembling and shivering as the rain started to drown him. Ron was looking up at Hagrid, begging through his eyes that he would just dismiss class. To his relief, class was dismissed a few minutes later and everyone started to file up the hill towards the Castle, Ron lagged behind slightly, he was just about to say something to both Harry and Hermione but caught wind of their conversation that they started. He quietly followed them up to Gryffindor Tower, hearing every word Harry said. Making Ron's heart flutter as he knew that Harry was lonely. But at the same time, he felt bad as he stopped and watched the two of them walk through the portrait to Gryffindor common room. Ron decided to go for a small walk through the corridors, letting everything that he just heard sink in and let it all process. After about ten minutes of walking around, Ron started to feel something in his chest. He started to smile as Harry's smile started to fill his mind. He knew then that Harry was someone he wanted to have and he prayed that his plan that he had would help Harry see what Ron has to offer.

Ron made his way back to the seventh floor corridor, muttering the password as he entered the common room, the normal, yet comfortable buzz of students studying and others hanging out with friends was present. Though Ron just ignored it and decided to go up to his dorm. He wondered if Harry was here or if he went for a walk like he always did. But Ron decided if he wasn't there, he would just have to wait. Just as Ron entered the dorm, he froze right on the spot as he found the raven haired Gryffindor that he was hoping to see. He watched from a distance as he slept quietly in his four poster. Carefully, he sneaked across the room to where his bed was and started to remove a few layers of clothing that was partially wet. He looked over to see Harry was still asleep, his hair slightly glistening in the dim lighting. As his face was full of peace while his chest gently raise and fall. Ron smiled a little more as he knew this was something he lived for. Ron then gathered a few of his things and went to the showers to warm up a little.

After about half an hour of showering, Ron came back into the dorm with only his pajama bottoms on as he was drying his hair. He was about to throw on a shirt when he heard little moans of displeasure. He looked over to Harry's bed to find him tossing and turning. Ron's heart sank as worry started to sit in. Slowly, he walked over to the bed to find Harry still tossing and turning with a grimace on his face. Taking a deep breath he squatted down to where he was level with Harry.

"Harry, wake up." Ron whispered as his heart ached as the raven haired boy who started moaning in distress again. This time, he started to thrash around in his bed as he started to talk in his sleep. Ron quickly, but carefully crawled into the bed next to Harry and pulled him into a hug and started to hold him right as Harry jerked awake from his horrible dream.

Looking around, a little dazed, Harry found a pair of strong, protective arms holding him. He knew those arms that were holding him. He just moved himself closer to the ginger haired boy that was holding him. It was only then, in the safe and comfort of Ron's arms, that Harry started to cry. Right then, Ron's protective instinct that he's always had, started to kick in as he held Harry close, carefully running a hand through his damp hair as he tried to sooth the other boy.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm right here Harry. I'm right hear." Ron said soothingly as he felt Harry cling and hold himself against Ron's warm, muscular torso. Harry, for the first time in a long time, finally felt self and warm in someone's arms. He was being held by the boy that Harry always wanted. And maybe, just maybe, the boy he can have. He started to take deep, slow breaths, smelling the cologne that was lightly sprayed on that made Harry feel warm inside. Just as Harry started to relax, Ron started to let go. But Harry had other plans. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy and dug his face into his chest as he started to tense up again.

"Please, don't leave.. I need you.." he said into Ron's chest. Those words sent Ron's heart fluttering with joy as a smile crawled on his face.

"You'll always have me Harry, cause I'll be your special someone that will hold you." Ron whispered as he replaced his arms back around Harry. Feeling his breath shudder and hitch, Ron held him to no end. Harry felt safe again as he started to relax again. He pulled his face out gently and looked up at Ron, finding the beautiful blue eyes that found Harry's need filled eyes.

"I want you, and I need you Ron.. Please, be mine?" Harry whispered in a shaky voice that was filled with loneliness. Ron looked back at him as he saw all of his emotions through his eyes. To answer the question that Harry left him, he slowly leaned towards Harry, who's breath lightly hitched at the action and captured each others lips as they kissed one another passionately. The whole world seemed to have stopped for the both of them. It was magic, wonderful, safe and warm, but most of hall; it was right. Harry felt his heart hammering away as he placed a hand on Ron's chest, feeling his heart hammering away as well. Next, Harry felt the ginger's lips kiss him a tender and delicate manor. This surprised him as he let a small, gently squeak of a moan leave him as he kissed back a little more wantonly. He felt Ron's arms hold him tighter and a few seconds later, the kiss broke as they found each others eyes. Harry smiled a little as Ron's signature crooked smile showed on his face. Harry then decided to snuggle closer to him as Ron carefully laid them both down in Harry's bed.

"I love you." Harry whispered as he cuddle against Ron's chest as a soft smile showed itself on Ron's face. He sunk deeper into the blankets as he had a protective arm wrapped around Harry.

"I love you too." He whispered in return as he held Harry close. After what seemed an eternity, Ron felt Harry relax again as his breath started to even out, Ron knew that Harry was falling into a peaceful sleep. He leaned down and kissed his raven haired lover as he pulled the curtains around them and snuggled back down.

"Sleep well my lovely Harry, I'll protect you and keep you safe." Ron whispered before he too fell into a peaceful slumber, both finding the comfort from one another, and knowing that they are safe with one another.


End file.
